Who Are You?
by Bitch Ate My Cupcake
Summary: A girl falls into wonderland searching for Alice. What will the roleholders do with two foriegners? Apparently her and Alice are Best Friends. She seems to be kind and funny, but also seems to be hiding something dark. Alice won't tell them about her. Will they uncover her past and find out who she really is or will they be left asking the question 'Who are you' Rating may change.
1. Where Are You?

This is my first fanfic ever. The point of view will change through out the story. It will have my own OC. Please read and review with any complaints or comments you may have. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice

* * *

**-****3rd Person****-**

In the moonlight you could see a girl sitting with her back against a tree. She looked to be around the age of eighteen. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, holding them to her chest. The girl's chin was resting gently on her arms. Her lips were pulled down into a frown and you could make out tears slowly streaming down her face.

She was wearing an outfit that consisted of red with multiple belts. The belts were as black as a raven's coat, while the red was so bold and shining bright under the moon that could rival a glistening ruby. Her top was a long, sleeved shirt that left her shoulders bare except for a single strap on each side. There were belts at the top of the shirt and both sleeves. Another belt resided just under her chest where the shirt beagan to split. She was wearing a short, skirt with a belt reasting near the waist of it. On her feet were high, combat style boots. Each boot contained three belts. There were also black socks with a red stripe at the top, that went a little lower than mid-thigh.

Her short, auburn hair shined under the moon. The girl's hair was all choppy at the end and came just below her shoulders. She had small and petite frame, with a face that made her seem younger than actual age.. Her skin was a creamy color that glowed in the light. The moonlight gave the girl an ethereal glow that made you unable to turn away. But it wasn't the glow that truly captured your attention. It was the girl's eyes, half hiden by long lashes and auburn bangs. They were a silvery blue, that held so much sadness and loneliness that it pained your heart.

She was looking up at the moon like she was searching for an answer that she desperatly needed. Everything about her looked like she had given up hope. Everything, but her eyes. For within the sadness that filled her eyes there was a glimour of hope.

Her soft, pink lips moved The girl's voice was carried by the wind. A soft, gentle voice that equally matched her beauty. She sighed and spoke only four little words, but those four words held much of the girl's emotion and desperation. "Where are you, Alice?"


	2. And She Fell

I'm back and I want to thank I am a stegosaurus asdf movie and the guest for commenting. I love to get feedback so I can improve my writing and story. I'll accept good and bad comments. The updates for the story will come randomly. It might be updated the same day, very next day, the next week, or possible even the next month. I'll try to update when ever I can. Now enough will the usually boring author's note and now enjoy chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.

* * *

**-3rd Person-**

"Come on, we've got to keep looking!" A girl yelled to a large group of men. The group of men looked tough and gave off a strange vibe. While the girl looked worn out and full of desperation. They made an unusual combo together. The party seemed to be searching for something.

They were surrounded by trees and shrubs. It was clear they were in a forest of some sort. The sun had set nearly two hours ago and the forest became cosumed by an unruling darkness. Not only was it dark, but it began to pour. There was also a thick fog rolling along the ground and made it even harder to see along with the darkness and rain.

Even with the rain there was a eerie silence, like the calm before a storm. Something was going to happen. The men could feel it, and it began to unerve them. One man called out to the girl, who was farther ahead and still searching, "Let's go back! It's to dark to see anything!"

The girl turned around wiping her wet bangs off her face and said, "NO! We have to keep looking!"

"It's raining and we can hardley see anything! We should go back now. The Boss'll have our heads if anything happens to you!" Another man yelled. This one had a scar going across his left eye.

"There is nothing to find. This placed has been searched at least a dozen times. There's no point, so let's head back." A man pleaded.

The girl looked around as if trying to find some sort of clue. "There-there must be something. We just can't give up!" She cried.

The first man who spoke said, "It's been nearly two months and there hasn't been a head nor tails of her. We have no other option but to give up. So come on, lets go back."

The girl looked broken and startled for a second, but then she started to shake her head. She screamed, "NO! You're-you're wrong! There-there's still hope!" She stopped shaking her head and looked at them. Resolve an determination shone brightly in her silvery-blue eyes. "Fine. If want to go back so bad then go. I'll look by myself." She said before she dashed off into the forest.

She could barely see anything as she ran. The girl didn't seem to care or notice as branches and twigs tore and scratched at her. Her clothes and hair was drenched to the bone from the down pour. She wouldn't give up, and with the determination still shining brightly in her eyes, she seemed h*** bent on searching.

She came to a slowed to a gentle stop. The girl then calapsed to her knees, panting and out of breath. It was oblivious she was already tired and the run wore her out even more. She then climbed back on to her feet. But before she could take a step, the ground beneath her vanished and in its place was what appeared to be a giant rabbit hole. The girl couldn't reach the edge in time and fell into the dark abyss that awaited her. Her scream pierced through the dark, wet night.


	3. A Mesmerized Cat

Again I'll like to thank all those who commented. Now as I've said before the point of view will change through out. What I forgot to metion was that I'll list the character's name when it's fist person except when its my own OC. I'm sorry that the first two chapters were so short, I'll try to make them longer, but some chapters have to end at specific, critical points in the story. Some chapters will be random and seem like the don't have anything to do with the main plot, and they probably don't. There are some that will be critical to the story, most of the chapters will be them. Now there will be time skips and scene changes also, begining with this chapter, but don't worry I let you know if the scene changed or time skiped in the story. Her name will continue to be a mystery... for now. Also I want to apologize in advanced if any normal characters are too OOC. WOW... this is a long author's note... Well enough of this! On with the Chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.

* * *

**-1st Person-**

My throat had long ago become raw from screaming, so I decided to enjoy the silent fall that would probably be my death. It seemed like I had been falling for hours and all I could see was darkness, endless darkness. I started to think about all the deeds I've done all the sins I've commited through out my life. Even though I was only eighteen I had done and seen so much evil and cruelness in the world, more than an old married couple had seen put together. I had lived a short life, but that life was more tainted then you could imagine.

I began to wonder if this was my punishment, my retribution for all my crimes. If it was then I deserved this. The only thing I wish I could change was that I had found Alice..."Alice!" I shouted as soon as her name appeared in my head. Could this be what happened to her, but then why would she be punished. She was such a pure hearted soul, she was the one that saved me from falling even deeper into disaster and destruction. No. She couldn't have died like this. I know she's alive, I just know it. If she didn't die here then neither will I. My eyes began to shine with hope and determination.

Before I knew it there was a blinding bright light coming from the bottom of the abyss. All I could see was white light before everything went black. I opened my eyes to find myself free falling to the ground, well a tree to be exact. In the distance I could make out what appeared to be a ginormous castle, in another direction an amusement park of some sorts, a large mansion, and a tall tower like building in the center of them all.

Then there was pain, as I hit the tree. My head hit several branches on the way down. I landed on a wide branch near the middle. The only thing I noticed was the excruiating pain coming from my throbbing skull. My vision began to go blury and fade as I sucumbed to the darkness and let unconsiousness take hold of me.

**÷÷÷÷÷÷÷TIME SKIP÷÷÷÷÷÷÷**

**÷÷÷÷÷SCENE CHANGE÷÷÷÷÷**

**-Boris-**

"Now where did that rat go." I said looking around. I sniffed the air again hoping to catch a whiff of him, but what I got instead was something entirely different. It was a sweet vanilla smell, along with a hint of cocoanut. The only other thing that ever smelled so good was Alice, but she smelled of lavander and pepperment. "Where's it coming from?" I asked out loud. I followed the mesmerizing smell hoping to find the cause of it, completely forgeting about eating the rat.

Out of nowhere something sparkled, like a small piece of glass or crystal, and caught my eyes. When I got closer I found out it was a small vile, filled to the brim with a pink substance. It looked like Alice's vile. 'But it couldn't be this full already, could it?' I thought. Wait Alice's vile had a heart stopper, but this one has a diamond. "If its not Alice's then who's is it."

I began looking around to try to some clue, I also noticed the smell was coming from around here too. Givening up for the moment I sat at the base of the tree to think and try to piece things together. Looking up, I happened to spot something red. My well known cheshire grin slowly appeared on my face. I rose to my feet and stretched out before leaping onto a branch. Quickly and expertly I ascended the tree to my target.

What I found suprised me, it was a girl with short auburn hair. She was lying on a wide branch on her stomache with her hair hanging in her face. But what truly suprised me was that when I turned her over I noticed she had eyes. "Now what do we have here?" I asked as my smile grew. 'Hmm... I didn't hear of any new roleholders.' I thought as my gaze switched between her and the vile. My smile fell and I furrowed my brows in thought. "Could she be another foriegner?" I wondered out loud. I put my head against her chest to check... Ba-dump Ba-dump. My head shot back and my eyes widened. 'She is!' I screamed in my head.

I looked back at the vile in my hands. 'So she hasn't taken it yet.' I thought. My free hand held her up while I pulled off the cap with my teeth. I put it up to her lips and tilted it slowly so it would fall in to her mouth. After making sure she swallowed it all I capped the vile and put it in my pocket and final took a good look at her.

She wasn't as thin as Alice and definitly had more curves, exspecially in the torso area. The smell wafting off of her was the amazing smell I smelt earlier. I held a strand of her hair to my nose to inhale more of her tantalizing scent, and I couldn't help but to notice how soft and silky it was. Her hair was short and choppy that came just below her shoulders and was a rich auburn color. It went together well with her cream colored skin and plump, pink lips. I could only imagine how her eyes would look like considering she was still unconsious.

As I continued gazing at her I noticed something glint from her stomache area. When I took a closer inspection I realized she had a small, silver piercing with a clear gem in the center of it, on her bellybutton. I also realized she had two piercings on each ear, both ears contained a small hoop and a small dangling spike. 'So she likes piercings too, huh.' I thought.

I hadn't realized how long I'd sat there staring and watching her until the time changed to night. The moonlight was shining on her, giving her an ethereal glow. Her beauty could match a godesses at that moment, and I was so captured in her beauty that I failed to notice that she began to stir until she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were unlike anything I had ever seen. They were a pale, bright, blue with a silvery shine. The moonlight made them glow and shine even brighter I was lost in them for a while until she spoke. Her voice was soft and angelic and equally matched her soft delicate features. She only spoke three little words, "Who are you?"


	4. A Foriegner, A Cat, and Squirrels

I'm Back! So, so, so sorry for not updating for so long, but I did warn you. Again i thank all those that reviewed, I love comments, they give me more momentem to write. From now on the story won't be as detailed as before, it just takes way too long to write and makes me lose my train of thought too easily. I'll try to add as many details as I can with out getting side tracked. Not all chapters will begin exactly where the last one ended, so it might get a little confusing at the begining. Many stories have romance and this one will, but not that much since it's more a Humor/Mystery. Now I will admit I am planning making this BorisxOC because I absolutley love Boris, but I can be persuaded to do a different pairing with my OC. Some Characters I will not do and those are: Peter(HE LOVES ALICE! Need I say more), Blood(Not my favorite character), Pierce(Unless enough people want him and review), Gowland(Just too old to even think of pairing), or Vivaldi(Just can't see her more than a big sister). Now Peter, Blood, and Pierce(Same condition as with the OC) are eligible to be paired with Alice. You vote and review on the Pairings. Review and vote quickly on your choice so I can have a set OCx and Alicex pairing soon. It makes it a lot easier to write. This A/N is WAY too long for me yet again, so I'm ending it here.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.

* * *

**-1st Person-**

'Ow, my head hurts' I think as I open my eyes, and I see pink. Pink, why pink. Why is pink the first thing I see. Why not blue or orange, H*** even mahogony is better than PINK. Worse, it's hot pink! The worst pink there is and I wake up to it while my head feels like it was split in two! After a few moments of my PINK rant going off in my throbbing head, I realize that the dreadful color pink I'm seeing is hair, which also had a vague purple hue to it that I failed to realize earlier. I looked down a bit and stare straight into golden cat eyes that seemed in a trance. That's when I realized that I've been staring at is a boy with pink hair and he was quite close and making me uncomfortable under his gaze. Before I stop myself I ask, "Who are you?"

He didn't respond at first so I asked again a bit louder this time. I think I was successful in catching his attention because he snapped out of his weird trance, and spoke. "Boris Airay" The boy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then, Boris. Would you mind backing up a bit. You're to close for comfort at the moment." I spoke with a nervous chuckle. I'm mean he was nearly ontop of me and was creeping me out! He must of realized this too because a blush broke out on his face and he leaned away from me while mumbling a sorry.

Now that he was a bit farther away I sat up and actually took in his appearance. Boris was quite attractive and from what his shirt revealed, worked out a bit. He was in a gothic-punk outfit sporting several chains, and had multiple piercings and tattoos. Even though his hair was pink, he made it look good. But what completely captured my attention was two furry cat ears sitting on top his annoyingly pink hair. The ears were the same color as his hair but with a bit more purple to it. The only thought that went through my mind upon seeing the cat appendages was 'Must touch!' I have a fetish for furry animals.

I must have zoned off while I was battling myself weither or not to touch this boy's ears in side my brain, because next thing I knew he was waving his hand in my face trying to get my attention. My silver-blue eyes snapped back to his golden ones while I said "Huh?"

He chuckled at my oblivousness with a huge grin on his face. "I said, what's your name?" Boris said with a curious glint in his eyes. I was silent and began to look at the surroundings. It was night and all I could see were branches and leaves around me. 'Why am I in a tree?' I thought. 'Oh yeah... I fell and landed in one.' I noticed his smile disappear as he asked, "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Where are we?" I asked completely ignoring his question. He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a syllable a little fur ball zoomed past him and onto my head. Boris blinked a couple times before I deadpanned "There's a squirrel on my head, isn't there?" He nodded his head yes in response. I sighed as I lifted the little fur ball off my head and put him in my lap. "I'm naming him Charles." I announced after several moments of petting said 'Charles'.

"You're actually going to keep a random squirrel that landed on your head?" Boris asked with his face filled with confusion and amusement.

I stared at him and answered in a serious tone, "Of course." Boris failed miserably at trying to hide his laughter. Out of nowhere it became midday and I freaked out and nearly fell off the branch I was perched.

Boris stopped laughing and became a bit more serious as he helped me regain my balance. "Maybe we should get out of the tree before you fall." He suggested with a little concern. I nodded my head yes and began my trek down the tree, but not before I made sure Charles was safely secure on top of my head. Along the way I aquired yet another passenger whom I named Bill.

After my feet were stationed on the ground I turned to Boris and asked him where we were and why the time changed so oddly. "Wonderland. And time is random here." He said with a grin that could match the Cheshire Cat's. I then noticed he also had a tail that matched his adorable ears.

'Oh that reminds me' "Are your ears and tail real?" I asked bluntly. He smiled his Cheshire grin yet again.

"Why wouldn't they be. I am the Cheshire Cat after all." He said with the same grin. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Boris said while handing me a vial with a diamond shaped stopper.

"What's this?" I asked while close examining it.

"A vile that you need to keep with you to go home. The vile will slowly fill up as you interact with the Rolehlders. When it's filled up you can go home." He explained.

I stopped my inspection of the mysterious vile when something he said caught my attention. "Roleholder?" I asked with confusion.

"There are three types of people in this world, Faceless, Roleholders, and Foriegners. A Faceless is someone that is lacking a role. A Roleholder is just as it sounds, someone with a role like me. Faceless and Roleholders are easy to tell apart because Roleholders have eyes while Faceless do not, hence the name. Foriegners are those that are not initially from Wonderland, like you. Do you follow?" He stated.

"One question. How did you know I was a Foriegner and not a Roleholder?" I questioned.

Boris pointed to my chest and said, "It's because of this." When I looked lost he continued, "Your heartbeat. All residents of Wonderland have clocks for hearts and there for don't have a heartbeat, but a ticking sound instead." Without thinking I but my head to his chest to see if it was true. My eyes widened as I heard ticking. i took my head off his chest and looked at him. "Told you." He chuckled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Will you show me around?" I asked after a long pause. I thought I couldn't find some clues to finding my best friend if I had no idea where I was going.

"Sure." He said.

**÷÷÷÷÷÷÷Time Skip÷÷÷÷÷÷÷**

**÷÷÷÷÷÷Scene Change÷÷÷÷÷÷**

**-1st Person-**

"Great, I'm lost." I said with a sigh. Somehow I had managed to lose Boris and now was walking around the woods at night like a moron. Not only had I been walking around lost for about a hour, I managed to gain yet another follower. His name is Jared. I have no clue as to why squirrels are drawn to me, they just are. After passing the same huge rock for the third time, I stopped and climb the nearest tree. As I reach the top I see the four familiar buildings I glimpsed while plummeting down into a tree. I also spot the top of a large tent half concealed by a forest that I failed to notice on my earlier descent.

I headed off in the direction of the mansion which I deemed to be the closest, hoping to find some clues to where Alice might be. After a semi short walk I came across a rather large gate towering above me. Since I was so caught up in staring at the gate, that I failed to realize two figures standing on the sides of it, until there were two huge axes held at my throat. Looking at the two holding the weapons at my throat, I noticed they were kids and twins. One boy had red eyes and a red gard-like uniform, the other's eyes were blue and was sporting the same uniform except his matched his eyes. Both had short black hair and a giant ax each.

"Do you have buisness here Pretty Lady, or are you a spy?" The red one asked. Before I could even open my mouth to reply the blue on spoke. "No matter. We have to kill all trespassers." He said. "But don't worry Lady it won't hurt much, right brother." The red one stated while raising his ax getting ready to swing. "Yeah, we'll make it quick." The blue one said after his twin, also raising his weapon. 'Little kids so ready to kill without a second thought.' I thought as I tilted my head successfully hidding my eyes with my bangs and clenched my fists.

They swung their weapons down simultaneously. Their axes only hit ground as I jumped back in time. The two looked shocked to see that I avoided their attack, but that didn't stop them as the kept attacking. I dodged all of their atacks, they only managed to get a small cut on my right leg. After a few minutes the twins seemed tired of it andstopped for a moment. "We have to hurry brother." The red one spoke to his twin. The other responded, "Yes, we mustn't keep Onee-chan and the boss waiting." I had no clue who they were talking about, but I wanted to end it too, so I could look for came at me again and I easily tripped them while effortlessly dodging the axes.

Once they were down I ran past and through the gates. I saw a few lights around the side of the mansion, and headed that way fast hoping to find someone. As I rounded the corner I saw three people, two men and a girl, sitting at what appeared to be a Tea party. One man had onx hair and was wearing a white suit with a Awesome hat I wanted to steal. The other man was in a large tan coat with a long purple scarf. He had blondish hair and two long, furry rabbit ears. And the girl was ... "Alice!" I yelled with a big smile on my face as I recognized her.

I definately caught the three's attention, because they all turned to me in shock and confusion. Alice must of recognized me, because she stood up and gasped, "Emma!?"


End file.
